


Written in Stone

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Legolas fulfils his promise.





	Written in Stone

“Such beauty,” Legolas breathed, his voice barely louder than a soft breeze through the tall grass of Rohan’s plains.

“Such beauty,” responded the cavern, magnifying his words as they reverberated around the lofty chamber.

Gimli held aloft the crystal lamp, the light shining on tears of joy as they spilled unashamed from his eyes.

Legolas stared around at the stone draperies cascading like many-coloured silk down the walls. He had never seen a more wondrous sight, not even the mallorn trees of the Golden Wood.

Only one thing was more beautiful to him… the dwarf who now held his heart.


End file.
